


up on the big screen

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Baseball, Happy Ending, I have too many ideas, M/M, Modern Era, Newsies - Freeform, albert likes baseball, i don’t know, katherine is a third wheel, nonbinary albert, race paid fifty bucks to be on the jumbotron, ralbert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: albert was a huge fan of baseball. race was determined to make this baseball game all the more special with the help of their friend katherine.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	up on the big screen

a person wouldn’t pin racetrack higgins as a baseball person. he was more of a track and field kind of guy. a dancer. oh, and sometimes a soccer guy when albert had games. on the other hand, albert loved baseball games. they loved the energy and excitement of it all. although they didn’t like crowded places, he made the exception for baseball games.

katherine knew this information and was able to smuggle some free tickets with the use of her fathers name. this baseball game was one of the biggest in the season and it happened to be taking place in new york.

“you’re insane,” katherine deadpanned at the blonde, who was leaning against the counter in katherine’s kitchen. they were getting ready to pick up albert before heading to the stadium.

“no, i’m race,” race slapped the counter, laughing at his own joke. “i have fifty bucks, alright? i’m going to at least try!”

“and how do you know they’ll be comfortable with this?” katherine grabbed her keys and started walking out the door. race stumbled over to her side.

race shrugged, “um...i don’t know that, that’s the thing. but, it’s okay! i’m sure they’ll be fine...it’ll be worth it!”

katherine rolled her eyes. “get in the car, dimwit.”

it took about an hour after picking up albert to get to the stadium. race had moved to the backseat at some point so he could be next to albert—he ended up falling asleep in their lap.

but race’s mood quickly changed when they arrived. he was basically bouncing out of his seat, excited to commence on his mission.

“okay, race, do you want some food?” katherine asked when they got to the snack center. “albert?”

“can i have an ice cream sandwhich?” albert asked, walking side by side with race.

“what about you race?”

“buy me some nachos will ya?” race kissed her cheek lightly. “i got someone to meet.”

albert grabbed his wrist, “you’re not going to beat someone up right?”

race threw his head back, laughing. “of course not. i’ll meet you guys at our seats.” race jumped before running off in the opposite direction.

he wasn’t entirely sure where to go, so he decided the booth would be the best option.

“hey kid, you’re not supposed to be here,” a man said, spinning his chair in the direction of race.

“don’t care.” race walked over and slammed fifty dollars on the table.

“what’s this?” he looked at the ecstatic blonde with concern then focused back on the cash.

“who’s in charge of the kiss cam?” race got to the point.

“why?”

“why else? someone wants to kiss someone! what else?” race crossed his arms.

“and you’re going to pay me for this?”

“yeah!” race slid the money toward him. “please?” he pleaded.

“what seats?” the man took the money and spun around, pulling out a piece of paper. race smiled brightly and punched the air in celebration. he gave the man their seats and ran out of the room happily.

“race!” albert waved as he approached the two. “what took you so long?” they handed him his nachos. “i was starting to actually miss you.”

race nudged him softly. “quit it.”

race didn’t really focus on the game. his nerves were pulsing anxiously through his body and he couldn’t sit still. hopefully he wasn’t getting scammed. but as a way to relax, he focused on albert. albert was extremely into the game just as much as katherine. when their favorite team scored, they would jump up and cheer. he just smiled lovingly at the redheads involvement with the sport.

then suddenly, the frame for the kiss cam appeared and the first couple was shown. he exchanged a nervous look with katherine before looking back up at the jumbotron. a few more couples were shown and race started getting impatient.

that was until the big screen focused on katherine and albert. katherine’s response was just to burst into hysterics while albert went as red as a tomato. they froze, smiling awkwardly at the camera.

race’s jaw dropped in an insulted way. he frowned and let out an angered huff. one thing lead to another and he was pouncing on albert, grabbing his shirt collar and pressing their lips together. the crowd gasped as they watched the scene—including katherine. though she knew it was coming, she hadn’t expected it to happen like that. albert was frozen, trying to take in everything at once.

race pulled away. he noticed alberts discomfort and gave them an apologetic half smile. he really messed up.

when he was about to turn away, albert grabbed race’s face and kissed him. again, the crowd loudly reacted in unison. katherine’s jaw dropped, definitely not expecting that turnout.

and they were kissing. race melted into the sudden kiss. and they were kissing.

of course, it was a little strange having your first kiss with your long time crush at a baseball game. the kiss may have costed fifty bucks, but to race it was priceless. it was worth it.

the two spent the rest of the game with their fingers intertwined and katherine assuming the position of the third wheel that constantly teased the curly haired blonde.

the stadium was clearing out quickly, but race wasn’t ready to leave.

“alb?” race turned to them as the group began walking out.

“yeah?” albert looked at him empathetically.

“was that okay? i hope i didn’t make you uncomforta-“ race was cut off by albert’s lips gently meeting his. that was enough to answer his question.

“it was spectacular,” albert whispered as he pulled away with a smile.

“oh. good. i thought you were going to kiss katherine,” race chuckled.

katherine started laughing again. “that was the funniest thing i have ever experienced!” she snorted.

albert’s face went red again and race just slapped her arm playfully. “i have to meet with someone. come.” race tugged albert along, weaving through the people rushing to get out and leave. katherine stayed close behind.

race burst into the booth. “alright, what was that?”

the man furrowed his brows at the blonde. “what was what?”

“you put it on those two! it was supposed to be my seat and their seat!” race explained.

“those are the seats you gave me!” he showed him the paper.

“was that not my seat?” race bit down on his lips.

“no. they were the ones next to you.”

race teetered on his heels. “oh. um...sorry.”

“but i guess your request worked anyway,” he sighed and turned back around.

albert cocked their brow and turned to him, “you paid for that?”

“yeah...fifty bucks,” race confessed as they walked out.

“wow. you’re an idiot. but it was worth it,” albert responded, nudging into his side. albert gave race another kiss on the cheek and swung their intertwined fingers. katherine gagged and got into the car, leaving them to take over the backseats.

now, racetrack higgins was not a baseball kind of guy. but he sure did like being up on the big screen. oh, and he definitely loved kissing albert up on that big screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to clear out my prompts so take this  
> follow my twt @/FNCHCRTZ also thought of this idea with my friend @/NEWSBIANS


End file.
